Visions
by DoctorDiddle
Summary: Sam has a major vision about Dean. Can Sam save Dean from what he saw in his vision? Read to find out! Work in Progress.


My first non-humor fanfic. I hope it turns out as good as it did in my head! Enjoy. Read and Review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the guys from Supernatural..sadly.

----

"You Ok Sam!" Dean yelled to his brother

Sam was having another one of his visions. This one seemed a lot more intense than some of his past visions. Dean didn't know what to do for his brother he knew his vision would soon end. So he just waited for a brief moment.

Just as quick as his vision started it was over. Sam was trying to catch his breath. Sometime after he could finally stand up without the help of Dean. Dean had a look of worry because of the intensity of Sam's latest vision. He knew it had to be something major for Sam to have a freak out like this.

"...Sam?" Dean said. Sam said nothing.

"Sammy? What happened?" Dean said again.

Sam stared at his brother with a concerned look.

"What was your vision of Sam?"

"..It was of you" Sam said worried.

Dean just looked at him not saying anything.

------

"Ok Sam..Tell me what happened." Dean said.

Sam just looked at him unsure if he should tell him how he was being killed. Sam knew their had to be some way to save him.

"Well?" Dean said again.

"You sure you want me to tell you?" Sam replied

Dean thought about it for a moment and realized he didn't want Sam to tell him. He didn't want to know. Because if he knew he would just be paranoid.

"No, Don't tell me" Dean said

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Tell me when you think it's necessary for me to know."

"Alright"

--------

The two of them drove of to their next hunt. They were hunting down a poltergeist. They knew exactly how to kill it. They had their car full of supplies on how to kill that forsaken beast.

They finally pulled into an old abandoned house. Inside the windows they could see papers flying all around the inside of the house. Furniture was moving all around. Dean looked over at Sam with a confused look.

"This looks like the freaking exorcist!" Dean said

"...So I've noticed. I've never actually seen this anywhere other than the movies." Sam replied.

All of a sudden out of nowhere the movements inside the house stopped. Neither one of the boys could explain why the movements just stopped. They just looked at one another with confused looks on their faces. They decide now was the time to head into the house. They each grabbed a EMF transmitter. As soon as they walked into the house the EMF's went crazy. Of course they knew their was something to begin with.

"..Dude, I don't think I've ever seen our EMF transmitters go this crazy" Sam said.

"I know." Dean replied.

They explored every inch of the house. Everything they picked up gave off some sort of crazy frequency. The house was possessed from top to bottom..literally. They knew what they were dealing with. A pissed off poltergeist. They left the house soon after to go back to their hotel to do some more research on exactly how to exorcize it out of the house. They really hoped it wasn't another one of those Tulpas. Those are major bitches to get rid of. It'd be worse if the news of this house got out.

------

Sam really didn't want to go back to that house. The main reason being that's where his vision of Dean took place. He knew at soon as he saw it. He isn't sure when the vision will happen. He just hopes he can keep it from happening. Another reason he isn't exactly sure what he saw killing Dean. He's pretty positive it isn't a person. He keeps going back to how weird that poltergeist was in that house. That isn't an ordinary pissed off spirit and Sam knew that. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He just keeps thinking that was what killed Dean. He hoped to God he was wrong. He hoped that he could save Dean from what he saw in his vision.

------

The following day Sam was trying his best not to think about the crazy poltergeist or what he saw happening to Dean. He wanted a day without worry.

"Hey Sammy, did you find out anything about that demon in the house?" Dean said.

"No, I haven't even looked" Sam said.

Dean couldn't even believe what he had heard. His own geek boy hasn't even looked on his laptop for any information. He walked over to Sam and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Who are you and what have you done with my geek boy?" Dean said smiling.

"I just don't want to sit in front of my laptop..Is that so unusual?" Sam said.

"For you..very unusual" Dean replied.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
